


How can you love me?

by princessrosberg



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is alive tho, And there's no mention of past events so take it as you will, Comfort, Fluff, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Takes part after ciel is turned into a demon, demon!ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ciel begins to doubt Alois' love. However Alois shows him that there is nothing to worry about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How can you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I haven't wrote for 2 months and now I finally do its not F1. I rewatched Black Butler about a week ago and forgot how much I love Ciel and Alois, thus this little thing was born. Easing myself back into writing and especially this fandom since the last time I wrote something for them was back in 2011. Anyway please enjoy! ^^

Alois blinks awake sleepily, the cold wind having woken him from his comforting sleep. He reaches out to curl his arm around his other half, only to find the sheets in a cold bundle. He manages to pull himself out of bed and heads towards the source of the cold wind. The balcony window is open, and Ciel is stood leaning against it, looking out across the expanse of grass of their shared estate. Alois rests his hand against Ciel's bare back, feeling how cold his skin is from the midnight chill.

"What are you doing out here?"

Alois whispers, soothingly running his fingers up and down Ciel's soft skin.

"Just thinking, go back to bed Alois"

"I'm only going back to bed if you promise to come with me"

Ciel glances over his shoulder and looks at Alois. It's dark outside, but the soft glow from the oil lamp inside is enough to light up Ciel's face, and Alois can see that's his eyes are a dark red. The same red his demon's eyes once where. Alois offers a sad smile to Ciel, to the newly turned demon, and gently coaxes him back into their bedroom.

"Do you hate me?"

Ciel says after a while. Alois had managed to sit him down on their bed and bring him a fresh cup of tea before he'd finally spoke.

"What? Of course not"

"But just look at me, I've become the thing I tried so hard to avoid"

Alois lets out a sad sigh, gently brushing his fingers underneath Ciel's chin to force the younger boy to look at him. His eyes are closed, and Alois already knows why.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me Ciel, I loved you when you were a human, and that hasn't changed just because you're a demon. Look at me please"

Alois rubs his thumb across Ciel's soft, porcelain like skin, waiting until he's ready. It feels like forever when Ciel finally lets his eyes flutter open. Alois smiles at his boyfriend, trying to calm the boys nerves by gently rubbing his thumb back and forth against Ciel's cheek.

Alois remembers when Ciel had his multicoloured eyes, the bright blue cerulean one that he always caught himself looking at during visits, and the purple contract branded one, one that he rarely saw due to Ciel's shyness over it. Now, staring back at him, are crimson coloured eyes, filled with sadness and regret. But Alois sees past this, instead focusing on the pure beauty of his eyes. They're still Ciel's, still the same one's he'd fallen in love with when he was just a blossoming teenager, still accepting the idea of both love and hate.

"What are you staring at? You're making me uncomfortable"

Alois laughs, and the noise seems to surprise Ciel as he jolts slightly, causing his loose night shirt to slip down his shoulder, exposing the pale skin of his shoulder. Alois' eyes drop down to the now exposed skin, and he can feel heat spreading between his thighs. Even at the age of 18, he was still becoming flustered like a young teenage boy.

"Alois!"

Ciel's voice cuts through the silence, drawing Alois' eyes back to a pair of narrowed red ones.

"Stop staring at me"

Alois offers Ciel a warm smile, leaning forward until the younger drops onto his back into the soft silken sheets of Alois' bed. Alois presses his weight onto his forearms, hovering above Ciel and watching him intensely. Ciel casts his gaze away and turns his head to the side, exposing more of his skin to Alois. Alois can feel his heart thumping against his chest, and doesn't have the capacity to stop himself from pressing his lips against the now bare skin. Ciel jolts at the touch, forcefully but gently pushing Alois' head away.

"What are you doing?"

Ciel whispers, and Alois can see the slight hint of worry behind his eyes.

"Sorry, you're just so beautiful, I can't help myself"

Ciel finally smiles, and this time it's a true smile. Alois has known the younger long enough to tell the difference between his fake smiles and the ones that truly showed his emotions. Ciel reaches up, brushing his hand gently through Alois' soft blonde locks and tugs on them, until their lips meet in a light kiss. Alois smiles against Ciel's lip, barely grazing them together before pulling away and laying down new to Ciel. Alois' arm curls around the slim waist, pulling Ciel's body close against his as he buries his head in the dark mess of hair.

"Alois?"

"Mmm?"

"I um...I-I lov-"

Ciel stops and lets out a sigh, tightening his grip around Alois' hand. Alois squeezes back, in an attempt to comfort his lover. He knew how hard Ciel found it to express his true feelings. Alois' eyes flutter shut, he can hear Ciel's slow breathing, indicating that he'd drifted off into a sleep. Alois smiles to himself and presses a small kiss against Ciel's hair.

"It's okay Ciel, I love you too"

The two sleep soundlessly through the night, wrapped up in each others warmth.


End file.
